Who am I?
by ravenclawstarkid
Summary: Emma is a college student with a secret she as kept since 16, but what happens when she meets the Johnson family? Her world will turn upside down and everything will start to unravel right in front her and big secrets will be revealed. Who can she trust? Please give it a chance, I promise it's going to get better! (Rating can possibly change over time)


**Hey guys! So this is another story I'm working along with other stories at them moment. I started watching this series a couple of months ago and I thought this series is amazing! I wish it was more known like Misfits. This story will start off slow but it will progress and don't be too judgmental, plz! **

"Where are my shoes?" I asked frantically running all over the house. "I cannot be late for my first day of university!" I looked under the table, behind furniture, but my shoes were nowhere to be found.

"Emma, calm down," my oldest sister Diane said. I envied Diane so much. She was pretty, smart, a social butterfly. Me, I was somewhat opposite. I'm reserved, quiet, not too pretty, and I was average with my grades. Everyone thought she was going to be successful in life but after our parents abandoned us when she turned 21, her life turned upside down. I did feel bad that she had to take care of me and my older sister, Beth, but she said she didn't mind. But now were practically adults, I'm eighteen, Beth is twenty three, and Diane is twenty seven. "They are probably in the backyard."

I stopped for a moment.

"Why would they be in the backyard?" I asked.

Diane shrugged and started making breakfast. I sighed and ran to the backyard. When I opened the door, I was dumbfounded. Diane was right, they were in the backyard. I ran on the cold grass to my shoes and grabbed them and quickly ran back to the house.

"Did you find them?" Diane asked.

"Yup," I sat down and tied my shoes.

Beth walked out of her bedroom with her messy brown hair. She was the middle sister and absolutely hated it. She grabbed her plate and sat down.

"Well, I have to go!" I said as I looked at clock.

"What about breakfast?" Diane questioned.

"I can eat over there. Plus, I'm meeting Annie there anyway," I answered and ran out the door. Annie was my best friend. We would be there for each other and do everything together.

"Emma is so weird," Beth said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"You're one to talk," Diane said as she sat opposite from Beth. "Were you drinking last night again?"

"Not really, just had two beers, that's it."

"You know you get drunk easily. We're supposed to be role models for Emma."

"I know, I know, but you said not to drink in front of her so I'm not."

"But smelling like beer and being hung over in front of Emma-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll try not to drink as much, but seriously Diane, what makes you think Emma won't drink in the future? And she's eighteen let her think for damn self."

"Just don't drink, Beth." Diane grabbed her bag and left for work.

"You didn't answer my question," Beth took another bite.

I walked down the sidewalk admiring the view. I was so excited for university. The classes, the food, the people. A couple of minutes later, I finally arrived. I saw Annie reading a book by a tree. I ran to her and jumped.

Annie screamed and hit me.

"I hate when you scare me," Annie complained. She pushed away her blonde, wavy hair out of her face.

"Sorry, Annie." I laughed. "I'm just super excited for school!"

"I know, you wouldn't stop calling me last night."

"Again, sorry!" I smiled.

Annie looked off for a minute.

"Wow, he's tall!" Annie exclaimed.

She pointed to a guy who was taller than six feet.

"I know him, that's Axl!" I said. Axl Johnson was a family friend along with his brothers: Mike, Anders, and Ty. Actually, Diane and Anders used to be friends but they just grew apart. After that, we hadn't been in contact for some time. I really did like the Johnson Family, they were like brothers I've never had.

"You should go say hello!" Annie suggested.

"What? He probably doesn't even remember me; it's been like six years."

Annie grabbed me and pushed me towards him.

I walked slowly towards him.

"Axl!" I shouted.

He turned around. Axl still had that baby face that was easy for people to recognize him. I walked to him but kept thinking how awkward this was.

"Hey, you probably don't remember me but we used to be neighbors," I said.

It took a couple of seconds for him to remember but finally came out with an answer.

"You're Emily?"

"Close, it's Emma."

"Wow, you look different. How's your family?"

"They're good, well, my Beth and Diane are, but I don't know about my parents though." I said. "How are your brothers?"

"They good, I guess, but I don't live with them anymore. I live with two flat mates."

"You're lucky! Diane won't let me live in dorms or flats."

"Emma!" Annie waved and walked to me and Axl. "Class is going to start soon."

"Oh, okay. Oh, this is Annie," I said. Axl smiled. Well, I'll see you around, Axl!" He waved and we walked into a building.

"He's so cute!" Annie blushed.

I gasped.

"That's why you wanted me talk to talk to him!" I realized.

"Well, you did mention that you knew him, so it was like the opportunity!"

She laughed and I rolled my eyes and smile.

"You're such a weirdo!" I commented.

As we walked, my stomach growled like a hungry lion wanting to feed.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" Annie asked.

"No, not really, I was in a hurry."

"I think there's a cafe, over there. I'll save you a seat." Annie said and walked off.

I walked the opposite direction and followed the helpful signs. Closer and closer I got the cafe as the smell of the food pushed against my nose. There was so much to eat but I grabbed a banana and a pudding cup. I paid and walked back to get to my first class. Oh great, what room did Annie say it was again? I looked around and I remember she walked in this direction. I glanced at my watch. Ten to nine. I took a deep breath but didn't realize there was a wet spot on the floor and slipped. I scratched my knee around a half brick wall the surrounded a plant. My knee started to bleed and luckily there was a restroom nearby. I limped over and started to wash off the dirt.

I grabbed a paper towel and held it against my knee to stop the bleeding. There were little pains but it wasn't too bad. I lifted the paper towel and the cut was completely gone. I cleaned the leftover blood that ran down my leg and made sure there was none left. I got up and cleaned myself off. I smiled and ran to find my class before it started. With one minute to spare, I made it and sat next to Annie.

Did I mention I had these healing powers? I'm not sure how I got these but when I turned sixteen I felt different. The way I found out was when I fell off a trampoline we used to have in the backyard. My ankle was striking me with the worst pain and Diane and Beth weren't home. As my ankle started throbbing, I grabbed it tight. A few seconds later, the pain disappeared. Trust me, I was freaked out at first but to make sure I wasn't going crazy, I slit my wrist. Not a minute later, the cut was completely gone like I didn't even cut my wrist. I kept this a secret not even telling my own sisters. Who knows? They could send me to get tested and I would never be able to leave. I never told Annie, either. Yes, we did tell everything to each other, but this I had to be kept a secret. Every day I wonder if anyone else in the world has some sort of powers. It would be nice to meet people or someone I could talk to about this.

**I know, gods and goddesses get their powers at 21 but Emma i wanted to try something but it will all makes sense later on just give it time and patience! Please review! The more reviews the more I'll write :)**


End file.
